


Blur

by eddiebrocksthrussy (yamswrites)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Agender Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Banter, Bottom Eddie Brock, Bottom Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Eddie And Venom Are Married And In Love, Eddie Deepthroats Venom's Tongue and Loves It, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Other, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Smut, Switching, True Love Is Roasting Each Other All The Time, Verbal Humiliation, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamswrites/pseuds/eddiebrocksthrussy
Summary: The apartment is quiet, save for the noises Eddie's currently making. Which, he supposes are actually loud, so maybe it's not actually quiet itself. It's just quiet in comparison to him.Thinking too much,Venom's voice rumbles in his head.





	Blur

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i like never post smut but im abt 99.9% positive that Tom Hardy astral projected into my body in order to give me the idea for this and the will to actually sit down and finish writing it jshkdfjlkfjdlks hopefully this good lmfao [insert prayer emoji and angel emoji]. also sorry for any typos and stuff i edited this quick and posted like within the same day LOL
> 
> content warnings bc idk how to tag all this and that way u can just check out what you may be getting into:
> 
> there's some verbal humiliation, venom intially pretends to act like fucking eddie is boring, compares eddie to 'a bitch in heat', venom holds eddie down and bites him but eddie is Very Much into it. a mention of sounding for like couple of sentences, and some implications of kink and they have safe words in place [tho are not used here] but everything's consensual n they're just a soft sweaty boy and his rowdy alien spouse having a good time.
> 
> there's also a hannibal reference here somewhere if u catch it ur the realest.
> 
> enjoy n feel free to drop a comment if u like!

The apartment is quiet, save for the noises Eddie's currently making. Which, he supposes are actually loud, so maybe it's not actually quiet itself. It's just quiet in comparison to him.

 **Thinking too much,** Venom's voice rumbles in his head. They slip tendril to run up the length of Eddie's back, just to make him shudder.

He's always been loud. He really can't help it now. His breaths keep getting stuttered, accompanied and interrupted by moans and whimpers as he buries his cock into the hole Venom's made for him. He wants to savor this, rocks his hips slow, eyes locked on the way he slips in and out of his darling.

Venom can hold a humanoid shape for this sometimes, but this isn't one of those times. Eddie wanted him as is, so they're half-covering him, some of their form spilling out onto the bed. Overwhelmed with pleasure, their own and the echo of Eddie's back at them— they're writhing, growling, moaning as they take everything Eddie's giving them.

Oh, Eddie— their sweet Eddie— can't shut up. He moans, "F-Fuck, V. _Ohh,_ you feel so fucking good."

But, Venom can't shut up either. Their voice purrs in Eddie's head, **Eddie. Eddie.**

 **"** Darling," Eddie breaths. When Venom moves a tendril to stroke at his cheek, Eddie turns his head and presses his lips to it in a soft kiss. It ignites a desire in Venom.

**Wanna kiss you, Eddie.**

"C'mere," Eddie says. He punctuates his words with another thrust. This earns him a spike of pleasure and a whine from his darling.

Venom doesn't waste time in heeding Eddie's words, they form their head in front of Eddie's face, their opalescent eyes are squinted, and their tongue lolls out, they are overwhelmed by the heady feeling of the pleasure coursing through them.

"Oh, babe. Look at you." It's about all Eddie can say. So, he leans in to press a kiss first to the corner of Venom's mouth, before he moves to press one between those beautiful eyes. Eddie's hips have stilled as he does this, and Venom wants to rectify this immediately. They _squeeze_ around him, revel in the cry that leaves Eddie's lips.

**Didn't say you could stop.**

Eddie moans, "Oh, _God_ —"

**Just Venom or V is fine.**

**"** Snarky little shit," Eddie says, but it's free of any bite, besides the fact that he's panting, his tone is so fond. In retaliation, he starts to fuck Venom in earnest, delving deeper into the coiling, dark warmth of his love. Venom welcomes it, coiling further up and around his hips, and now they really can't shut up, moaning and whimpering through it. They sound so absolutely divine. Eddie can't get enough of it.

 **Kiss me,** Venom whines and Eddie can't help but oblige. He wants to give Venom everything and more. The kiss is messy, maybe, but it doesn't matter. Venom is everything Eddie's ever wanted and more, plus they have given him what no one else ever could.

Venom's tongue is in his mouth, practically down his throat, and further than anyone has ever been and could ever be before. Eddie just sucks it, lost in the haze as he works his mouth around Venom's tongue, and works his hips into them. He feels their drool spilling past his open mouth and down to his collarbones, feels the electricity dancing down his spine, and heat pooling in his gut.

 _Close,_ Eddie thinks. It's so desperate, a raw animal need to come, but for Venom to, too. They're on the same page, because Venom thinks back to him, **Close too.** They don't even have to think it, but they do so love the shudder it brings to Eddie.

And Eddie's hips almost seem to have a mind all their own, as he fucks into Venom like they'll both die if he doesn't. Venom lets up on fucking Eddie's mouth, gleeful at the shaky gulp of air Eddie inhales, especially the way it changes into this high little gasp when Venom says to him aloud, **"Close. So close. Make us come, Eddie."**

"Love you," Eddie rasps. He says it again and again, like a broken record. After the third time, there's a hand hold his. The grip tight, claws lightly biting into his skin. It might almost be a tender sight, a juxtaposition to how Eddie's thrusts are making the bed creak and the headboard slam against the wall with how hard he's giving it to Venom.

He's not sure who comes first. It's a 'we thing', a together thing always, but sometimes Eddie can tell which one of them falls into it first.  Not this time, but he can hear the roar Venom gives and how it mingles with his own cry as they fall off of the precipice together. Eddie actually collapses onto the bed, his limbs quaking in the aftershocks. He falls into Venom, who just tenderly wraps him up in their sweet embrace. Soothing, not cold, but not totally warm either. It's perfect. Eddie just breaths them in for a little while as they both come down.

Eddie can understand how love can die out or change into another form. He understands how the strange and unusual can become so perfectly mundane and domestic. But, he could never tire of the feeling of Venom's tendrils flowing over him, taking over him. _Taking_ _him._

Sure enough, as he's thinking it, he can feel his darling's hunger through their bond. He's about to tease Venom and has even got a joke ready to go, but the quip dies on his tongue. It's reborn as a gasp, the result of the sensation of a tendril rutting slow between his cheeks, the tip rocking slow against his hole.

 **Round three?** Venom always asks for a verbal confirmation if not a mental one, already knows what signals to look out for if Eddie's not able to speak, too.

Eddie replies, a breathy, "Yes." Before he pushes his hips back against them.

 **Already, huh?** Venom rumbles this into his mind like they're not the one who suggested this. Like they can't get enough of Eddie. Like Venom is just doing Eddie a favor by sliding against his hole with ambient indifference, solely because he needs it. God, Venom taunting him by pretending this is just some boring chore shouldn't get him hot, but it does.

And they're so relentless in teasing against him, because Eddie _knows_ how much they love to watch him squirm.

"Got me riled up again," Eddie says, finally.

Venom know Eddie so well, knows just what to say, too, because they're speaking aloud again, a rumble in the dark of their bedroom, **"That all it takes? So easy, Eddie. Bet you'd spread yourself for anyone who'd come along. Like a bitch in heat."**

God, Eddie can actually feel himself trembling. Through anticipation, lust, some combo of both or something altogether, he's not sure. Though, he is sure about one thing. "Not anyone," Eddie says, and it sounds so _whiny._ But, he can feel Venom shudder through their bond, so he adds, "Just you, darling."

It works better than Eddie anticipates, because Venom's got him on his back in an instant, their tendrils flowing over to cover him. Two in particular, pin his wrists onto the bed, another pushing his legs open, and their mouth settling over his neck, a graze of their razor-sharp teeth ghost over his throat.

Eddie is so weak to it. All he can do is simply rasp out, "Take me."

And, oh, Venom _does_.

First, their mouth moves to Eddie's shoulder. Venom bites as they sink into him. They don't bite enough to break skin, but enough to _hurt_ just how Eddie likes. He practically _screams_ . It's too good. Venom is too good. He's already loose from when Venom had him earlier, pressed against the kitchen sink where all he could do was grip onto the counter and _take it._

And Eddie takes it now, with his fingers twisted in the sheets, his hips working to meet Venom's on each thrust. He can't shut up, but can barely form words, so he just moans and begs for more as best he can.

 **Mine,** Venom thinks. Their voice rumbles through their bond, dark and possessive. Eddie's breath catches, he shudders, and nods. "Yes," Eddie gasps. He wants to touch Venom so badly, but they press down a little harder against his wrists— and, God, Eddie hopes Venom will leave the bruises for them to trace against later.

"Yours," Eddie says. Because Venom _knows_ , but they like it so much when he says it. Because Eddie will never stop saying it. They belong to each other: heart, mind, body, and soul. Until the end, if there ever is one.

 **Close, can't hold off,** Venom thinks.

 _Don't hold back,_ Eddie thinks back to his darling, _Fill me. Please._

It's something they've done before, but each time brings this curl of excitement from within Venom. Or maybe, it's his own excitement too. They're so intricately linked now, sometimes it's hard to tell for Eddie to tell where he ends, and Venom begins. They have begun to blur.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

While it's not as strong as the orgasm they'd shared only a little while ago, Eddie's toes still curl, and his breath is stolen from his chest, nonetheless. Venom's curled around his cock, moves away when Eddie's oversensitive, but Venom does what he asks. Fills him. It's his own come that Venom's pumping him full of, but something about that makes it even hotter than he'd anticipated, it caught him off-guard how much he liked the thought the first time they did this.

"Fuck," Eddie says, trying to catch his breath.

**Too tired.**

"Oh, shut up," Eddie snorts, after a moment. It's their usual lighthearted banter, a smile at his lips. "I wasn't asking to go again. I don't think I could if I wanted to."

**Probably could.**

"Probably, but we got to shower and throw the sheets in the wash and put other ones on as it is."

**Do we have to?**

"Uh, yeah?"

**Still hungry.**

"Well, someone interrupted me while I was trying to make dinner."

**Worth it.**

"Yeah," Eddie says, pressing a kiss between Venom's eyes when they move their head to nuzzle against his face. They curl around him tight, it's so nice. Secure. Warmth bubbles up through their bond. Love. It makes Eddie giddy, still.

**Cute.**

"You're cute."

 **We're cute.** Venom bumps their head softly against Eddie's jawline, nuzzling at his neck. They stay like that for a little while. Just enjoying each other's company. Exchanging soft words and touches between them.  After some time, Venom is loath to part, but they bring up a suggestion, **you cook, I'll help us do laundry and shower.**

"Sounds like a deal, babe."

**Sounding, we should try that next.**

"Geez, V. Let's clean up this mess before we consider making another one," Eddie says. But, Venom just snorts and quietly files away _sounding_ for another day. Eddie allows them to take over, so they do, and walk Eddie over to the bathroom, the tile cool beneath their feet.

 **Bambi legs,** Venom teases him.

"Whose fault is that?" Eddie says.

 **Mine,** Venom's tone is smug as they turn on the shower, warm how they both like it and get in.

Eddie just rolls his eyes with a little huff of laughter, he's washing his hair when Venom chimes in aloud, " **We ripped the sheets, again."**

"Did we?"

Venom helpfully supplies the image into his mind. Eddie pokes his head out of the shower, to double check, and looks through the open bathroom door to their bedroom, and says, "Oh, shit."

 **"Trip to Target tomorrow?"** Venom asks.

"Yeah," Eddie replies, "But, darling, no more string lights."

Venom, honest to God, pokes their head out so they can pout at Eddie.

Eddie is not swayed. "V, we have three sets of them already."

 **Could have one more. Even it out. Four** . **You hate odd numbers.**

"Ugh, I do. Fine," Eddie concedes, between his quirk about odd numbers and the fact that he's so weak to his darling. He says, "Okay, one more. And that's it until they break or something— and I mean, on their own! Not you trying to be slick and messing up one of the lights like you did last Christmas," Eddie says.

**Love it when you use your Stern Voice.**

"God, you're ridiculous," Eddie says. as he turns off the shower.

 **"You love me,"** Venom says, opening the shower curtain and handing Eddie a towel.

"Yeah, I do," Eddie says, earnestly.  


**Author's Note:**

> im on [timblr](https://eddiebrocksthrussy.tumblr.com/) if u wanna catch me on that sinking ship and [twitter](https://twitter.com/eddiesthrussy) as well


End file.
